


Hindsight is 20/20

by Trashreads



Series: 100 Bad Johnchurch Fics [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, John doesn’t like technology, RoadTrip!, i really wanted to write these boys again, john has like 1/9th of an anxiety attack, merle wants to get home, the boys get lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashreads/pseuds/Trashreads
Summary: Road trip! Road trip! Rrroad trip??Aka the boys get lost





	Hindsight is 20/20

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! I love these boys and AO3 needs more of them! So this is kinda sorta based off the “100 ways to say I love you” list??? Which I might do?? For Johnchurch?? We’ll see. Also: john has 1/9th of a panic attack. Which is just bad anxiety but not like breaking down so don’t worry babs. Enjoy! (Or don’t. This is a bad fic.) ((Have fun editing this for all its mistakes tomorrow future me haha))

In hindsight, a road trip alone had been a bad idea.

Sure Merle loved John’s company, but it was almost midnight and John had accidentally taken a wrong turn or two. Now Merle was staring out the window, trying to find anything that would give them a signal of where they were.

The drive was nice, but creepy considering the darkness. They seemed alone in an infinite forest, only their headlights giving any light.

Merle felt bad for John, who kept insisting that he could get them back without a GPS. Something about instincts he said. But Merle let him do as he pleased, so they had left their phones at home and brought only a map and hope to get to the forest and back before sundown.

Only one of those things happened, of course.

Merle could tell that John wanted help. Everything about this was a bad idea, and Merle was pretty sure John knew it too. But John didn’t say anything and kept driving.

Off in the distance Merle spotted something, it was green and when the light hit it, it shone. Merle nudged John and pointed it out.

“John look. Finally, a sign of life.” Merle half joked. John breathed out a sigh of relief. It was only then, as John pulled up to the street sign to get a closer look, that Merle noticed how stressed John was. His hands were white from gripping the wheel and he had been shaking a bit. The bags under his eyes were darker then Merle had ever seen.

He was so tired.

The pair hopped out of the car and walked up to the sign. Merle found where they were on the map and they began walking back to the car. John unlocked the car, but Merle placed a hand on his arm before he could open the door to the driver’s seat.

“Hey, let me drive us the rest of the way. You look like shit.”

John laughed and looked at himself in the window of the car as if he was seeing himself for the first time. He handed Merle the keys and nodded.

“Please don’t kill us.”

Merle laughed and minutes later they drove off.

The dwarf was able to get them back on track fairly quickly and by the time they got back home, John was fast asleep. Merle tilted back Johns chair so he was in more of a laying position, and did the same for his own. Then he laid down and fell asleep to the sound of crickets chirping outside the car and the quiet breathing of the other man.


End file.
